undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Walking Dead: Requiem/Issue 9
Page Nine of Walking Dead: Requiem Walking Dead: Requiem/ Page Nine: Siege Aaron Hindle took every gunshot in with a grain of salt, thinking of the worst of the best for every scenario it could possibly mean. It sounded like automatic gunfire following the initial blasts from something that reminded him vaguely of his father... a powerful, horrifying and sometimes depending on the situation, enlightening explosion. As Aaron leaned against the bar next to a swaying Autumn, he looked at his cell phone to see that he hadn't recieved a call or text from Leon. In that moment, he sent a singular message to his best friend and coworker who had initially left him behind; CAN't COME BAKK. GO WITHOUT US. "We've GOT to get the hell out of town." Jaxin interjected into the longstanding void of silence. Mr and Mrs Giles had sat down, holding one another beside of Jaxin who had seemingly become bored of the fear. Aaron could not help but respect the young man whose strength was more than obvious at this point as he began spinning the wheels of his skateboard. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU FUCKING PUNK!!!" screamed Gary, his fear far more ellaborate. "Calm down DICK! DAMN you're slow!" replied Brandi, getting into his face. Gary backed off all at once as he raised both hands up in defense at the young woman. Fed up with all of the drama, Brandi stormed back to where she and Aaron came from to cool off. Aaron was finally beside her, looking like her husband for once and decided now was the best time to reach out for her. As he reached out to allow her hand to grab for his, it seemed like she wanted too. Not like she felt she had to out of fear, but more like she wanted to for once in their marriage. At the last second, she turned away back to the mini bar to finish off the last bottle of liquor they had. Having held in her drunkeness as best as possible, Autumn downed the bottle of Merlot and found an instant surge of rage coarse through her veins. "I agree with the stoner," she began, "we need to leave." Her rage had subsided with the simple acknowledgement, feeling like every direction could become her source of freedom. Whatever Aaron was trying to do as her husband, she felt that it could be dealt with later when they were somewhere more secure. "M-Maybe they left!" stated Byron. "Doubt it," replied Jaxin, "they're too stupid to open the gate to get to the gunfire they're hearing." "But maybe they're all at the gate... trying to get to it?" inquired Aaron. The biters following sounds seemed to be the general consensus. "No way we'll know without looking at least." Another silence followed, the revelation that came from Jaxin being almost overbearing. The Giles watched as Jaxin jumped up and began to walk for the door, his skateboard once again looking more and more like a weapon of choice to the young man. Gary stepped into Jaxin's path, defiant and angry at the child's assumptions that would most definitely get everyone killed. "No way asshole. We're SAFE here." he said. "For how long, cumbucket?" Jaxin replied. A tense standoff began as the Giles leapt to their feet at once and Aaron came between them to stop the fight. "Thats enough!" he stated, "Jaxin here is right... we've gotta at least see what we're up against." Infuriated, Gary pushed back Aaron with all of his might and sent the paramedic into the Giles couple, a domino effect that would put all three into the floor. Before Gary could process anymore, Autumn was in his face and yelling, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DECIDING SHIT FOR EVERY---" Gary slapped her drunken face so hard she hit the ground as he felt a surge of power elevate through his veins. Only when his face was met with the flat end of Jaxin's skateboard did he stop thinking at all. Aaron was helped up by the Giles, who he helped at the same time. Ready to annihilate the ragged bastard for his cowardice, Aaron was shocked to see him laid out unconscious across the floor. He looked to the young man with the skateboard who had seemingly moved on and was once again going for the front door. Jaxin opened the door, ready for anything that may be waiting outside though making sure the ones not trying to pound their way inside were not simply waiting around the corner. Outside in the breezeway, not one of the smelly assholes had made it up. Probably drawn away by the gunfire, Jaxin was positive that they were all searching for the front gate in one form or another. He stepped out, Aaron right behind him and armed with the fire axe he had aquired elsewhere. Looking over the ledge into the courtyard, Jaxin saw that the freaky psychos were now filling the entire space as they tried escaping back into the street towards the source of the sounds. "What do you think would work to get us the hell out of here?" Aaron asked, looking for any response that would aid his understanding of the beligerence he witnessed below. "Not sure... rooftops might work if we can find a way up them. Maybe the vehicles in the parking deck back there while... they're distracted up front?" Aaron gave a thought about the ideas the young man had and contemplated the dangerous trek they'd have to make to the underground parking garage. Unlike the one he'd been ontop of earlier with Leon, this one was a two-level underground parking unit that only fulfilled the tennants of the apartment, two spaces a room and secure access by a key card. Maybe, just maybe, they could get to Autumns SUV if they were quiet enough. "I like the car idea better. We've got Autumn's SUV and our key-cards..." Aaron said. Jaxin interjected while looking up to him, "My dad's got his Avalanche too. I just gotta grab the keys." Aaron thought harshly about allowing Jaxin to take the trip downstairs. "I don't feel comfortable with sending you off alone to---" "Look man," Jaxin interrupted boldly, "I've killed more of them than you probably wanted too. I'll be fine." Aaron thought this statement through as he looked at the skateboard, covered in blood and what looked like shattered teeth. Never before had he expected to see so much carnage all at once. "Go. Come right back. We're gone in twenty minutes with or without you." Jaxin smiled at Aaron as he casually turned to run down the hall to the stairwell, ready to take on anything that he might come across. Aaron walked back inside, looking down in shame for not volunteering to go himself as he shut the door behind him. He looked forward at the concerned remanents of conscious survivors, as Autumn had also fallen to the ground unconscious from the alcohol. "Wh-wheres the boy?!" asked Byron, genuinely concerned. Tess could see that Aaron had made a decision that could very well affect the life of another person as he closed the door behind him. "I--I let him go get his dad's truck keys." Byron screamed, "WHAT?! You let that, CHILD, go all alone?!" Aaron stepped forward, making sure to go around Gary's still unconscious body, "He should be OK, he's a strong person and he's lived through alot more than we have so far..." Aaron began tending to Autumn, picking her up and carrying her over to the couch as he looked into her soft, petite face that now resembled a peaceful child at rest amongst any and all chaos around her. It was almost if she was dead herself... *** Jackson Levitt, AKA "Jaxin", was only sixteen but he knew enough to outlive his old man. At fifty-four, Harry Levitt was the drunkest old man anyone could have ever expected though around here in Los Angeles, any "good ol' boy" was seen as a drunk redneck. Slapped around for waking him up, eating his nachos or not washing dishes, it appeared as though Harry seemingly ignored the fact Jaxin had tattoos, slept around with women twice his age or got arrested once for instigating a skate-war at the local Wells Fargo Bank's parking lot. As Jaxin slowly made his way down the stairwell to the first floor, he noticed that the dead-heads were herded at the front gate and trying to get out. It was most likely the gunfire attracting them as he had told the adults upstairs, the only other people seemingly alive in the entire building. Once he'd left, he felt much better about his odds seeing as how they were all pretty useless in a fight. The elderly couple were sweet and he hated to take his eyes off of them, but this had to be done. The tennants of that apartment were oddballs in his eyes, but the husband or whatever he is to that woman seemed to be OK as long he could accept this event for what it is. The only real thorn in Jaxin's side was that douchebag who was banging the wife, a real pussy whose intentions were interchangable. Then of course, there was Brandi Burke, the sexy pornstar that the husband brought home out of the fire. Jaxin had always taken the guy as a closet-case, but this definitely ranked him above the intended expectations. The coast was clear until Jaxin reached the bottom floor, finding two deadheads in his path to the apartment room. As his back hugged the corner wall from them, he thought of how to handle this situation and looked back out for a quick glance. He noted that the majority of deadheads swarmed half of the courtyard maybe twenty feet away from the two nearby, the asian couple who lived next door to Jaxin and his father. He looked down at his skateboard and figured out his best move, looking directly in front of him across the adjacent cooridoor leading to the trash dump. Hugging the skateboard for a minute more, Jaxin finally placed the wheels on the ground and aimed it for the dumpsters. With one, swift yet slight nudge he forced the Rasta to its destiny and blew it a kiss goodbye, remembering the good time they'd shared. As it slid across right to where he wanted it to go, it crashed against the dumpster hard enough to make a decent crash. Hurrying back to the stairs, Jaxin watched from a distance as the asian deadheads began noticing the sound and turned to attack. As they seeked out the source of the sound, they passed Jaxin by a mile and never turned around to look. Fuck! It worked!! ''he thought to himself before sneaking down the hall for his apartment. Reaching into his pocket, he fished out his wallet that carried his house key and proceeded to find the door leading to his home... his past, at least. Unlocking the door and sliding inside in one motion, Jaxin shut the door behind him and took a breath of fresh air. However, the putrid aroma of death made him vomit on the floor instead. As he collected himself, Jaxin looked across the room to where he'd killed his father only hours ago and saw that the body was still there with the skull collapsed and his arms spread out. This twisted managerie appeared as though his father was giving the floor a bigger hug than he'd ever given Jaxin in his life. He carefully crossed the front room and into the next, gingerly stepping over his old man as he leaned down to fish out his keys. He found them in an unorganized heap but automatically new which one belonged to the Avalanche. As he unhooked it, he took note of the fifth key, a smaller safe key... ''The gun safe... Jaxin headed into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. For the first time that night, Jaxin felt a sense of genuine hope as he looked across the room at his wall which was decorated with an assortment of long and short skateboards... his collection. He knew which one he'd take with him to replace the lost board, a wide-deck double-truck and wheeled beast that was unbreakable. Even the Rasta board would've shattered under the weight this thing could do by accident, many times proven as he grew up busting his ass and the board. As he went to retrieve it, he thought about his dads shotgun and his .32 snubnose locked away beneath his bed. With this much, he could certainly bring back an assortment of useful things they'd need in order to escape, not too mention he'd made room for them to reach the parking deck entrance. All at once, as Jaxin prepared a back pack with things he would need, he heard what sounded like a woman's voice yelling in the distance from outside... "CLEAR!" A tense moment followed before an earth shattering explosion emitted from the courtyard, shaking the foundation of the entire comlpex... someone had just thrown a grenade into the horde outside of the door... *End Of Page Nine. To Be Continued. Category:Walking Dead: Requiem Category:Walking Dead: Requiem Issues Category:Issues